Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.022\;27$
Explanation: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{2}$ : there is 1 zero If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{2}$ and the 1 zero , there are $\exponentColor{2}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.022\;27 = \leadingColor{2}.227 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-2}}$